Choco, sempai?
by WhiteFox
Summary: Echizen has to teach his sempai-tachi to make chocolate. He is not pleased.


Author: WhiteFox  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Title: Choco, sempai?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama. Just playing with them. No profit is made over these fanworks.  
  
Pairings: InuKai, OishiEiji, FujiTaka, TezuRyo, GakuMomo  
  
A/N: This is a yaoi fic. If you don't go for M/M stuff please leave. You've been told. Don't come crying to me cause you have no patience to read things you should.   
  
It was not an unknown fact that Echizen Ryoma was in fact not hyperactive. It was also common knowledge that he disliked loud, noisy situations and that any day not involving early morning tennis practice, matches or school were in fact for sleeping in.  
  
Therefore, it was easy to deduce that one Echizen Ryoma would in fact be extremely unappreciative at being woken up at 6am on a Suday morning, easy to anyone that is, except the person who had woken him up.  
  
Ryoma stood at his front door in his pyjamas, eyes still heavy with sleep and glared mightily at the hyper redhead standing in front of him. Behind said redhead, he could make out a pair of square spectacles, a broom head hairstyle and a smile.  
  
"Sempai-tachi..... nansu-ka?"  
  
"Nya! Ochibi! Okite yo! We're going to make choco today!"  
  
"....choco....?"  
  
Fuji quickly stepped forward, seeing that the freshman regular was getting ready to slam the door and lock them out.  
  
"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. So we thought to make some choco for it."  
  
Gold eyes stared at them blankly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ahahahaha.... it's like this Echizen. We dont' really know how to make it, and after wrecking Fuji-sempai and Inui-sempai's kitchens.... we wondered if you cld help?"  
  
"Yada."  
  
"Mou... Ochibi! You have to help your sempai's!"  
  
"Yada... Neru."  
  
That said, Ryoma began to shut the door when Eiji and Momoshiro decided to push their way into the house followed by Inui and Fuji calmly. Once they had settled in his kitchen, around th edining table, he regarded them in irritation.  
  
"Stay here. Touch anything and you leave. I'll call the police."  
  
Getting affirmative nods, he left to quickly wash up and change out of his sleepwear.  
  
'If they break anything, I'll kill them with my bare hands.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright, what kind of choco do you want to make? Patterns?"  
  
Blank faces all around.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Not even Fuji offered anything. It was the first time he had seen the prodigy look a bit lost.  
  
"Do you have the recipes you wanted to use to make the choco?"  
  
"Ara? There's a recipe?!"  
  
"Eiji-sempai, you are not allowed to mix or go near the stove."  
  
"Nya!"   
  
Eiji pouted only to be ignored by Ryoma who was more than used to it. The golden eyed freshman went to a nearby cabinet and took out a small book.  
  
"In here are some choco that can be made. Since you are beginners, we will use simple dark choco..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Inui-sempai! you can't add that!"  
  
"Echizen! Hora..!"  
  
"You're stirring it too much that's why Momo-sempai!"  
  
"Nyaaa! Ochibi! Is this what you wanted?"  
  
"That's salt, not sugar. Read the jar."  
  
"Echizen, will this do?"  
  
"...Fuji-sempai.... I'll do the patterns. Please wash the utensils."  
  
"Ah! Inui-sempai! What are you doing?!"  
  
"DON'T ADD UNNECESSARY THINGS INUI-SEMPAI!!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was Valentine's Day.  
  
The air was filled with excited chatter of expectation and shy trepidation as students discussed who would get chocolate, who wouldn't, who would accept the chocolate and who wouldn't.  
  
It was a a good day.  
  
Except around Echizen Ryoma.  
  
With the blackest glare to ever grace his face, he opened his shoe locker, dumped all the chocolate into the trash, changed his shoes and went to class without a word. Anyone who tried to approach him was either ignored or treated to a harsh, "Urusai."  
  
When classes started, the teachers decided that it would be better for the general well being of the class to let Echizen remain sleeping.  
  
~*~  
  
It was after school and the Seigaku regulars had gathered onto the courts. Gold eyes watched as Eiji, Inui and Fuji took their little boxes of chocolate to be presented to their target.  
  
"Oishi! Happy Valentine's Day nya! Here's some choco for you!"  
  
"Ah! Thank you, Eiji. That's very thoughtful of you."  
  
"Mm mm. They're homemade too nya!"  
  
Unnoticed, Oishi then went a little pale.  
  
"Ahahaha, sou ka? That's even more special. I'll eat them later okay Eiji-kun."  
  
'Eiji can't cook to save his life.... if he made these chocolates....'  
  
"Taka-san."  
  
"Fujiko-chan?"  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Taka-san. I hope you like the chocolates. They were homemade."  
  
"A-arigatou."  
  
'I hope there's no wasabi in there...'  
  
"Kaidoh....a moment."  
  
"Shhhh.... nani ga, sempai?"  
  
"A present to you, homemade, specially for you to commemorate Valentine's Day."  
  
Kaidoh eyed the deceptively innocent box warily.  
  
"Arigatou sempai."  
  
'...Dump it after practice.'  
  
Of course, these reactions were not lost on Ryoma. Standing a bit straighter, he called out to them, "Sempai-tachi, eat that choco now. Please."  
  
From anyone else, it would have been a polite although intrusive request. From a tired Ryoma, who was not about to see twelve hours of stress and sweat being thrown into the bin, it became an a promise of absolute pain should they not comply.  
  
Without a word, all three quicly unwrapped the boxes and put a piece of chocolate into their mouths, very much aware of the killing aura emitting from the freshman regular.  
  
"It's good!"  
  
"Fujiko-chan, oishii na!"  
  
"Shhhhh...."  
  
Satisfied that the chocolate was not going to waste. Ryoma went back to preparing for practice. He had already called Hyoutei's Gakuto Mukahi last night, and with a few well placed words, managed to get a stammered promise to at least try the chocolate Momoshiro was going to give him before thinking about throwing them out.  
  
"Nya, Ochibi is the only one without choco nya! Why is that?!"  
  
Ryoma grimaced and pretended he hadn't heard Eiji. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Momoshiro opening his mouth to repeat the question and prayed for a miracle.  
  
Just then Tezuka walked onto the courts.  
  
"Zenbu warming up!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*~  
  
Strong hands kneaded his shoulders and a soft sigh escaped him as the tension between them eased. Those magic hands worked down his back then up again before travelling downwards to his buttocks and legs. Once every inch of him had been massaged into relaxation, he was pulled into his boyfriend's lap and they shared a long intimate kiss.  
  
He came away from it with the taste of chocolate in his mouth.  
  
"Homemade, buchou? You do have many hidden talents."  
  
"Ah... but then, so do you Ryoma."  
  
Leaning forward, he licked those chocolate smeared lips before turning it into yet another lingering kiss. When the need for air forced them apart, Tezuka rested his forehead against Ryoma's and said softly, "Happy Valentine's Day." 


End file.
